The present invention relates to an improved supporting construction for a keyboard assembly, and more particularly relates to improvement in the construction for detachablly supporting a keyboard assembly in position on an electronic musical instrument.
In general, the keyboard assembly for electronic musical instruments is required to have a construction which allows easy access to its bottom side construction for replacement, adjustment and repairment purposes.
In the conventional construction for supporting a keyboard assembly on an electronic musical instrument, each key block is coupled to an L-shaped support plate which is pivotally mounted to the associated side board via screws. This construction requires increased number of mechanical parts and complicated operation in mounting, thereby causing an unfavourable rise in manufacturing cost.